Day into Night
by numero cero espada
Summary: She would serve the Trancy House hold as long as she was able and as long as she was needed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you like this version of IYXBB. This version is when Sebastian and Claude fight on that giant chess set. Anyways on with the story!

She is the youngest maid of the Trancy estate for a year now also serving the young lord Trancy. She didn't like the other one to much he was a disgusting pig. But Alois Trancy at least had better taste in style. Oh! I almost forgot my name is Kagome Tashio and I am 13 years old I have been a servant for The Trancy's since I was twelve.

You see her mother and father abandoned her in the forest near the estate and one of the servants found her and convinced the lord to take her in. We were originally from Japan but we had to move for some reason. Oh she also had a sword named tessiga. But today was a match between Claude-sama and Mister Sebastian. I didn't like crows, I don't know why I just don't. She was sent to deliver a letter to Ceil Phantomhive.

Knocking on the door to her maste'rs room she heard a slightly feminine "Come in." Stepping in the room she noticed Claude-sama's eye were slits. Hmn Master must have said something upsetting to him. Oh well. I bowed deeply to him and said "I did just as you ordered your Highness." His eyes lit up with glee.

"I also finished the death stage as you requested. Would you like the tour?" He nodded eagerly and rounded up all of the other servants. The triplets, Hannah, and of course Claude. We made our way to the back yard and I saw my masters face light up in glee. "Wow It's amazing Kagome!" He said as he ran around the giant chess like pieces. He darted back over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Gasping for air and sending a thankful glance to Claude-sama who pulled her master off. I bowed deeply and said. "I take it you like the stage Highness?" "It's fantastic!" he said. An hour later we were lined up outside the front door to great our guest. As the carriage pulled up I noticed that the young Phantomhive's eye held a sort of determined look in them. As if he was going to prove something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CEIL

The servants of the Trancy house hold were lined up in front of the mansion. He remembered the triplets, that woman, and Claude. But there was someone he hadn't met. It was a little girl! No older than he was! She had a black dress with golden spiders around it, her eyes were bluer than mine, and her hair blueish black. She also had a kanta strapped to her hip and by the looks of it, it was old. "Alois what is the meaning of this why is there a child participating?" Her eyes darkened at my statement. As if they were telling me to drop dead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Why that little brat! She would slice him to pieces with tessiga! But... She forced herself to calm down. Her master wanted this boy for some reason. It was a good thing her master as well as Claude-sama spoke on her behalf. "I assure you young lord that Miss Kagome can fight just as well as me. I've seen it with my own eyes." Claude-sama deafened.

"Yeah Ceil don't get your nickers in a twist. Beside Kagome hasn't been able to fight with anyone her level besides Claude." Alois-sama said. He put a hand on my head and rubbed it like he would a dog. And I smiled, after all he was my first friend. But she would explain that after the... pests left. I bowed to them as did the other servants. "Shall we get started your highness." "ah yes well then come along Kagome made something special for us to dance with."

"I told Kagome to make it in your honor." said Alois-sama as he led them all to the designated location.

* * *

><p>When he said Kagome made something he wasn't expecting a chess looking battle ground. Sebastian whispered in my ear. "It seems my lord that they head the same idea as we did." I smirked and replied. "Its better than dressing up in false costumes." Sebastian smirked as well. I looked back to Kagome her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. And they shined with hatred and a promise of death.<p>

I tore off my eye patch and commanded Sebastian "This is an order you are to bring Alois Trancy to stand before me." then I lowered my voice. "Don't kill him I'll do that with my own hands "Sebastian's eyes turned a haunting red. "Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>I narrowed my eyes at the Phantomhive heir and silently seethed. Did he really think that just because he had a demon of Sebastian's caliber that he could kill her Highness in a snap? I'll snap his little neck first. With a cruel smirk I pulled out tessiga. Actually this was the first time she had used tessiga in front of her highness.<p>

Sebastian's eyes went wide at the sight of the massive fang. "My, My is that the legendary tessiga?" "Why do you want to know?" The conversation ended there. "Your orders my lord?" Claude-sama asked. "Ah yes I want you to make Ceil Phantomhive mine. And I want you to give Sebastian Michaelis exquisite agony." He said

"You and Kagome can do that can't you?" Me and Claude-sama exchanged glances and gave a silent nod. "Of course your Highness." we said at the same time. The triplets pulled out their weapon's. Hannah-chan pulled out her daggers. While Claude-sama didn't pull out anything. But I knew better he didn't need any.

But before we could begin a babbling blonde idiot deiced to mix up the dates to the costume ball last week. Keh what a fool oh if only her highness would allow her to kill him but it was not to be. The man had the audacity to touch **her** tessiga and her Hannah-chan. He would pay with his life.

However she had a crow to kill. As well as Claude-sama. "Group attack enjoy the: Bloody washtub" Claude-sama commanded to the triplets. They took a cross bow, a battle axe and a dagger. But all Sebastian did was kick their weapon's and the all broke. Claude-sama saw this also. "Group attack change from the bloody washtub to: cursed vanity mirror!" The triplets took out three parts of a spear and tried to attack once again.

Sebastian blocked their attacks with forks and knives. He used them to hand stand on one of the triplets spear and said. "Your battle moves are as well as aligned as your faces." That got them really mad and put all three parts of their spears to form one giant one. However that got them stuck to the sculpture with their spear in the middle of their heads. I saw red.

* * *

><p>Ceil moved so he could talk with Alois. "I thought you said that your maid can fight all she's doing is just standing there." he asked. Alois turned to him with a smirk on his face "Oh she can, but some times she needs a little... motivation I should say." He looked at the battle stood up and said. "Like that." Ceil looked and saw Sebastian pinning the maid Hannah down with knives.<p>

The girls eyes were black even from here he could tell. She was mad alright, but if what Alois was true Sebastian had a problem on his hands.

* * *

><p>HE. Would Pay! First he shot those knives at Hannah-chan to pin her in fear the he tries to kill her! She made a mental note to herself to help Hannah-chan mend her clothes tonight. But Oh yes he would pay. To bad it was time for tea. After tea and the babbling blonde dodo left for the Lou we could continue the Danse Macabra. I took out tessiga once more and slit my wrist. I saw my master practically bouncing out his seat.<p>

The visible eye of the Phantomhive bore into me with such curiosity. The blood from my wrist dropped onto tessiga. It changed from a rust piece of junk to a massive fang with fur along the bottom. I smirked and let loose an adamant barrage. She loved the way the crow's eye went wide in realization that he couldn't doge it. And the final dance had begun.

(I really don't want to type the whole conversation so I'm skipping hehe sorry)

Just as Claude-sama was about to take off the crow's head a clank of swords was heard. And just like that everything stopped. I ran first calling out "Alois-sama!" as I burst into the dueling room. No! My master has been stabbed! I'll have that brats head!. But His voiced stopped all of us. "Don't come closer until I've killed him!" My eyes narrowed and I walked closer.

"Fortunately you are not my master that title belongs to Alois Trancy." I gave a smile and started to pick Alois-sama up not noticing the sword headed my way. "My, My Alois-sama loo-AAAAHHHGGG!?" I was cut off by the pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw the worst. He stabbed me! I grabbed the metal piece turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "W-why would y-you..." I tried to say but collapsed.

I layed there for a few moments. But then I started to moved my arms to get my torso off the ground. I clawed my way over to where Ceil was standing looking at me with wide eyes. "Did you really think Alois-sama would let just anybody into the Trancy manor?" I said as I stood up and grabbed his neck and lifted him off the floor. I gave a sadistic smirk as he started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Pretty blue. What a pretty blue color.

Hey guys if you want me to continue this story then say so but until then it remains a one shot. Also you imagine the ending just use brain power! thanks for reading byeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Guilt can kill the soul

Hey guys since you asked I'm continuing the story up until Alois dies so yeah. Oh and thanks for the comment you know who you are. (Insert wink here)

Last time

"Pretty blue. What a pretty blue color."

Now

She found it amusing that his face was turning the same color as his eye. Bringing him closer to her she said. "I wonder what I should to you. Take your soul and rip it to pieces? A soul that is coveted by a demon no less." She frowned at that. "Now I know what happened you lost your memory didn't you?" Ceil's eye widened, while Sebastian's narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" "All your memories wasted of your aunt being jack the ripper and dying for it , Prince Sohma and his friend Mina, and even the fire now who would benefit from that?" Ceil didn't know what she was talking about but his head started to hurt.

She smirked "And as well as Madame Red trying to kill her own nephew." His eye went wide. But before he could say anything her hand let go of his neck and he fell to the floor a coughing fit. "Pathetic." She whispered before helping her won master off the floor and led him out the room.

* * *

><p>As they were taking the carriage home. "Sebastian..." "Yes my lord?" "I want to know very thing about that girl. Very thing." Red eye glowed in the night "Yes my master." And they continued in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"OW! THAT HURTS!" "Kagome hold still it'll get infected if its not treated properly." Trying to squirm away from Hannah-chan and Claude-sama she almost got free until the triplets came and held her back down on her bed. "OW OW OWW!"<p>

2 hours later

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Hannah-chan asked. I grumbled and went to tend to my highness. Opening the door I saw him asleep and smiled. He was once a pure soul but now it was tainted with darkness and agony. Sighing I shook him awake. "Highness? Highness? I need to tend to your wounds." "All right fine."

Pulling the covers from over his body she noticed the bandage was already stained in red as well as the stop he was laying on. She was beginning to remove the bandage just as Claude-sama came in. "I handle it Hannah mentioned something about you helping her mend her clothes." I started to stand up but a hand pulled me back down.

"Don't leave until Claude is done and you've sung me to sleep." The pleading look in his eyes made her think of how innocent he was before he was forced to endure that...that thing he forced to call 'father'. But she gave in and sat on the end of his bed while Claude-sama redid his bandage.

After Claude-sama left I got up from the end of the bed and went to sit near him at the front of the bed. "So what song to you want me to sing?" "My favorite one."

"Come little children I'll take thee away."

"Into a land of enchantment."

"Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows."

"Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way."

"Through all the pain and the sorrow."

"Weep not poor children."

"All life is this way murdering beauty and passions."

"Hush now dear children it must be this way."

"To weary of life and deception rest now dear children for soon we'll away."

"Into the calm and the quiet."

"Come little children the times come to play here in my garden of shadows."

As the sad yet beautiful song ended she noticed that he was already asleep. Smiling lightly she got up and left. Passing Claude-sama in the hallway she noticed his eye were a haunting red color. But she didn't question it. After all she wasn't a demon, she couldn't heal like magic. Knocking on Hannah-chan's room she saw her already starting to mend the dress she ripped.

"I told you I'd help you Hannah-chan!" She just smiled and pated to the seat next to her and I joined her. As we finished mending our clothes we went to clean the hallway floor. After a few minutes of cleaning Alois-sama stumbled into the hallway. "Alois-sama! What are you doing out of bed you should be resting." I wanted to say more but he grabbed my arm in bone crushing grip.

"Take me to Ceil Phantomhive." I gave him a shocked look but nodded. "I'll need all the help I can get Hannah-chan." She nodded to me and went to get the carriage ready.

* * *

><p>His wound had opened again. I cursed myself under my breath and put pressure on it. Now the blood was coming out of his mouth. I was getting hysterical now. "Aloi-" "Don't! Don't say it Kagome." He brought her into a hug. "From the day I met you, you were my only friend." She nodded and winced as he coughed up more blood.<p>

But then there was another presence in the carriage. My eyes went wide and I quickly pulled out tessiga and turned around to face the intruder. A shinigami, he had red hair, red glasses with skulls on the chain. Had green and yellow eyes. His teeth were sharp and I didn't like the smile he wore.

He opened a worn out looking book and read out my Highnesses name. "Hmn Alois Trancy or Jim is to die in the next few seconds if this book is right." My eyes went wide and I looked back. His soul was already starting to fade. I lashed out at the shinigami and blindly lunged.

"What's this? A little girl wielding a sword?" I was angry "Shut up your not taking his soul!" The lips of the shinigami busted out with laughter. "Do you really think you'll be able to stop me little girl." I smirked and said "If I didn't that would make me a bad maid."

He smiled more maliciously at me and held up a red chainsaw. I pricked my finger on tessiga and let the blood flow watching the rusted piece of junk transform into a deadly weapon. And so the battle has begun.

* * *

><p>I huffed as I blocked another attack form the death god. I had to admit he was fast on his feet. I herd a slash. Oh no, his...his soul. My masters soul it was taken by... C-Claude-sama? "Claude-sama why did you... why did you.." He looked into my eyes and I knew why the deal was up. He had served his purpose.<p>

I bowed my head and went to help Hannah-chan clean up her wounds from when the carriage fell. "Are you okay Hannah-chan?" She smiled at me and nodded. I helped her walk back to the mansion. The triplets were there waiting for us. I nodded at them and one of them went upstairs to get bandages.

But guilt was consuming me now. I went to my room and fell on the bed and started to cry. He was my first and only friend and now he was gone.

Those who let their guilt consume them will die from sorrow.

Lets see who wins, her guilt or her reason?


End file.
